finalefandomcom-20200213-history
Will
'''Will is a contestant from Finale: Oaxaca.' Finale: Oaxaca Will was as one of the silent characters of his original season. Despite rarely being noticed by his fellow competitors, Will is remembered for his strategic and brutually honest confessionals and was a member of the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances. In "She's One Tough Bitch", Will joins the IJLSA through Illusionio, despite disliking Captain Magma from the beginning. He votes for Rylan, saying his name sounds terrible, however unable to send him home. Will admits to being able to slide through the competition in "ANYONE WANT TO BE MY TEMPORARY KITTY?", saying the rest of the cast is too stupid to notice him. At the challenge, Cara DeGrossi wins immunity and Punishes Will, but it turns out to be a Dud Reward. At the Finale, Will is offended to have not been asked a question. He votes Buckley with his alliance, saying he is boring and a dick. Will recieves little screentime in main chat in "If He Thinks He's Getting My Vote to Save Him, Haha, He's Wrong!", but does play a small part in the argument between Cierra and Rylan, defending Rylan by telling his ally Captain Magma that he can be whatever he wants. Will is heavily shown trash talking in confessionals, calling Cierra a "try-hard" and Illusionio, one of his allies, "fucking weird." Will also mentions that he thinks no one will vote for any member of his alliance at the end of the game. In "The Person With the Advantage Made It to the End!? Shocker.", Will is the first person eliminated in the challenge, causing him to throw the cactus on the ground and sit down angrily. Will is later Rewarded by London, who wins immunity, but has to pass the Reward to someone else. He chooses his ally Illusionio. At the Finale, Will expresses his bitterness towards being forced to give up his Reward. Before voting, Will confesses that he isn't attracted to Illusionio, his ally. He votes for Carmonte along with the rest of IJLSA, which now includes Cara. Rylan later catches Will talking to Cara, causing him to leave disappointedly. Will continues to express his distaste for Illusionio's love in "HEROES DO NOT DRINK THE BLOOD OF OTHER HEROES". During the chaos following Cara's injury, Will attempts to convince Avery to eject Jason from the game for hitting Cara with a knife. Not caring who to vote for, Will votes Rylan. In "Knowing Things Is Mainstream, I like Surprises", Will explains is strategy of being boring to get deep in the game. At the double elimination, Will votes off Jason, calling him creepy. To his surprise, Jason is kept over Captain Magma, irritating Will. He questions the vote outloud, but no one responds to him. Will votes Jason again in "TIME TO BURN BURN BITCHES". In confessional, Will mentions Cara wanting Illusionio out, but isn't sure about the idea. Will and Illusionio go against the others, who vote out Illusionio. Jason eliminates Will first in "Someone Get That Bitch Some Antidepressants", putting him on the jury. At the Finale, Will votes for Cara to win. Will attempts to ask jury questions, but is silenced by Captain Magma, who tells him he's too boring. Voting History Trivia *Will was played by '''Mister.. E.' Category:Contestant Category:Oaxaca Contestant Category:Males Category:Oaxaca Jury Category:4th place Category:Living